1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to image forming apparatus.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided an image forming apparatus including plural image holders that hold an image respectively; plural development devices that produce an image on the plural image holders respectively; an intermediate transfer body supported by plural support members; plural first transfer devices that respectively transfer images which are respectively present on the plural image holders in turn and overlayingly onto the intermediate transfer body; a second transfer device that transfers a composite transferred image from the intermediate transfer body onto a recording medium; a fixing device that fixes the composite image onto the recording medium by applying heat and pressure to the recording medium having the composite image transferred thereto; an ejection device that ejects the recording medium having the composite image fixed thereto out of the image forming apparatus main body; and a recoding medium stacking part where ejected recording media are stacked, the plural image holders being arranged along an under side of the intermediate transfer body, the apparatus further including a first power supply unit located beneath the plural image holders and a second power supply unit located above the intermediate transfer body.